Valentine's Day
by dreamin.paradise
Summary: - Wait, weren't you supposed to be in England? - NalexOneShot.


**Valentine's Day.  
**_b__y__Nikki._

Summary ; "Wait, weren't you supposed to be in England?"

* * *

"_Hello, Beautiful. How's it going? I hear it's wonderful, in California."_

Alex immediately glanced up her book in her lap at the familiar lyrics to the very familiar song. Obviously, expecting Nate here was stupid; he was all the way in England for a tour. She wouldn't ever understand why Connect Three had to perform on Valentine's Day as well.

Getting up from the couch, he headed to Justin's room, expecting the music to be coming from there. When she didn't hear anything, she barged in his room.

"Were you playing Connect Three's songs?" She inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"Are you crazy?" He asked incredulously, "why will I listen to them? Nate's your boyfriend; you're supposed to be listening to his music, not me."

Alex gave him an uneasy look, "fine. I believe you. For now."

Then she went over to Max's room, who, when she entered his room without knocking, was sleeping, snoring softly.

She walked over to him and gave him a small kiss on his forehead. Her brother could be the most annoying kid on earth, but she loved him to death. In fear of waking him up, she silently tiptoed her way out of his room. She couldn't hear the song anymore, so she figured she was hallucinating.

Going back to the couch and making herself comfortable before she could begin reading, she heard it again, only a little louder this time. She thought about ignoring it, but he really wanted to know whether she was actually imagining it all or not. Justin's room was quiet; the only sound of his was his reciting of the periodic table.

Alex couldn't believe him; chemistry on Valentine's Day? Shaking the thought, she figured she'd just go to her room and read there, and check if the music was playing from her laptop or something, although she was sure she turned it off before heading downstairs.

Grabbing the book, she headed towards her room, which was, as expected, silent. As she opened the door, and entered, she felt something soft against her foot. She lifted her foot, and was surprised by the red rose she saw right there. It probably was her mother's valentine gift to her because she knew Nate wasn't going to be here. It was, Alex admitted, very sweet of her to do that, as she placed the rose on her table.

She jumped on her bed and under the covers, thinking about Nate and the tour and what he was probably doing right now. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she dialed his number. Surprisingly, he picked up on the first ring.

"Nate?" she asked with uncertainty.

"Alex!" he exclaimed, and she grinned when she realized that he was, indeed, very happy to hear from her.

"I miss you," she said a little softly, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Aw, Lexie. I miss you too. Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

"What are you doing?" she asked, playing with the loose strands of hair that escaped her ponytail.

"Nothing," he replied, "Alex, I've to go. I'll talk to you later."

She said okay and hung up, and put her phone on the nightstand next to her. Just as she pulled her covers over her head, she heard it again.

"_I've been missing you, it's true."_

She ignored the voice, thinking it was, no doubt, from her head, and tried her best to fall asleep.

"_But tonight, I'm gonna fly. Yeah, tonight, I'm gonna fly."_

She immediately jerked up. This 'sleep-and-try-not-to-notice-the-throbbing-voice-in-your-head' thing was not working.

She headed to her balcony, seeking some fresh air. Just as she was about to step out, she heard it once more.

"'_Cause I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied,"_

The moment she stepped out, she gasped. Not because the cold air hit her, or because her hair started flying all over the place. But because, standing right in front of her, was the teenage popstar that all the girls dreamt about. And, he was also her boyfriend.

She rubbed her eyes, refusing to believe he was here, on her balcony, with a guitar in his hand, when he was supposed to be in England. She inched a little closer to him, in indecision, and he stood still, no emotion on his face. She poked his arm, only to check if he was there, and when he grinned, she knew for sure that he was.

She squealed and gasped and jumped on him, making him lose his balance, and regaining it before they fell on the cold, hard floor. He held on to her just as tightly, a small laugh escaping his lips on her reaction.

She pulled away, and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

He gasped and mocked a hurt voice, "Aren't you happy that I'm here?"

She laughed, "No. I meant, weren't you supposed to be in England?"

He nodded, "but I had to come and meet you. Do you even know how much I've missed you?"

She smiled shyly. "I think I may have an idea," as he gave her a light kiss.

Pulling away, his hand on both sides of her face, he whispered, "I love you, Princess. Don't ever forget that."

She blushed and ducked her head, "I won't," she whispered, "I love you too, popstar."

He lifted her chin up with his fingers, and looked straight at her, and sang, without the guitar this time.

"'_Cause I could go across the world, and see everything, and never be satisfied, if I couldn't see those eyes."_

She blushed darker, and buried her head in the crook of his neck to avoid him seeing that, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and he wrapped his around the small of her back. She giggled across his skin, "I still can't believe you did all this, just for me."

He laughed softly, "You're worth it."

Alex pulled back from his embrace, still blushing (which wasn't really hard if you had a boyfriend as sweet and loveable as Nate) and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day," she whispered.

And leaning in, his lips a whisper away from hers, he replied, "you too, Lexie."

* * *

_Cheesy, much? This, officialy, was _the_ cheesiest story I've posted on Fan-fiction. :3 __Reviews = love.  
_**  
Review? **_Thank you._


End file.
